Sitting and Waiting for Something
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: RvB. They’re sitting at the top of the base, just waiting for something to happen. Then, somehow, the conversation completely twists into something else entirely. Well, not entirely, since they are a bit less bored. [Slash]


**A/N: **This is a new style for me. I like how this came out. What I did, in the middle of a boring test because my attention span is _small_, is write just dialogue, without stating who's saying what. But, it's easy to follow, in my mind, because there's only the two and every paragraph switches person. Got it so far? I hope you guys like this. I think I might want to do something like this again one day. We'll see.  
And I'll have to post up chapter nine on Friday. Sorry, guys.  
**Genre: **Generally Humorous, and slight Romance  
**Rating: **M for speaking about adult situations and, well, read the warnings.  
**Pairing: **Grif/Simmons, though names aren't mentioned, it's kind of obvious.  
**Summary: **They're sitting at the top of the base, just waiting for something to happen. Then, somehow, the conversation completely twists into something else entirely. Well, not entirely, since they are a bit less bored.  
**Warnings**: Cursing, mentions of sexual activities, the usage of the word 'kinky', and boredom.  
**Disclaimer: **All belonging to Rooster Teeth, those ingenious men.

Sitting and Waiting for Something

Is this everything we have to look forward to? Sitting on a base together, waiting for _some_thing, _any_thing to happen?

I guess…Now stop complaining.

I'll complain all I damn well want to. And we could make something happen.

What?

Make _some_thing happen. I'm fuckin' bored and tired of a never-setting sun, following stupid orders, and just _waiting_. I hate, I fucking _hate_ this goddamn canyon.

What do you propose we do?

…I don't know…Just…_some_thing.

How many times are you going to say that?

As many times as I want. But seriously, I'm bored, tired, _hot_, and I need a smoke.

That's bad for your health.

Thanks, mom.

Cockbite.

Kiss ass.

Smartass.

Mother hen.

Dumbass.

Tease.

Fu-wait, what?

Nothing.

No, you called me a tease.

…Couldn't think of anything else…

What the hell do you mean, I'm a tease?

Well, you're the one with his armor all off and dancing by yourself late at night. Or, you know, _night_.

How did…I, I though you were asleep…

You're blushing.

Sh-shut up! No one's supposed to know that. Why the hell'd you spy on me?

Tch. I wasn't spying, I was just watching while you didn't know. Didn't realize insomnia was a crime.

But…but…

You're stuttering. Heh. Your face kinda reminds me of a tomato.

Goddamn it, shut up! I'm not blushing! It's just, uh, really hot out…

It's _always_ '_really hot_'.

I don't need to listen to a guy who _watches me dance._

…You're really good.

W-what?

I said you're really good. You know, at dancing. …Are you gonna say something, or just wait until your face turns so read you burst into flames? That'd be interesting.

I, uh…You…St-stop smirking like that.

Make me.

What?

Make me.

I…I will.

Go on, then.

Goddamn it, don't look at me like that.

Huh? Like how?

Don't play stupid-though most of the time you don't have to play. You know what I mean.

No, I don't.

Honestly?

Seriously, I've got no idea how I'm looking at you. I'm just looking.

Well…maybe you should just stop altogether.

Hold on, how was I looking at you? Come on, tell me.

…You were looking at me…_slyly_.

Slyly?

Yeah, _slyly_.

…How sly?

…I'm ignoring you now.

Come on, was I looking at you in the I-know something-you-don't sly way, or the I-want-in-your-pants sly way?

Both. Mostly the latter, though.

…Well, I do.

What!

I want in your pants, and I knew that when you didn't. It'd give us both something to _do_.

…Stop looking at me like that, cockbite.

Oh, I'll bite _your_ cock if you want me to.

…that sounds really kinky.

Yeah, I didn't really think when I said it.

Obviously.

…So, wanna fuck me? Or I can fuck you, either way.

…That's quite, um, direct…

Is that a yes or a no?

…I, um…

Blushing again.

Bite me.

Now who's the kinky one?

…If…if my cock's in your mouth, you can't speak. So, yeah. Plus, I'm bored, too.

Yes! Finally something to do!


End file.
